Resolved
by add-duck
Summary: The detectives make some New Year's resolutions. How long do you think that's going to last?


Casey Novak walked apprehensively into the squadroom. She wondered what could be so pressing that she would be summoned on New Year's Eve. Not that she had anywhere better to be – over her strong objection, the softball team had canceled practice, so her evening was free and clear. 

She was surprised to see the detectives sitting on their desks, wearing funny hats and pouring champagne. Casey was, as always, slow on the uptake and quick to broadcast that fact. "What's going on here?"

The squad shared a chuckle at Casey's obliviousness. Unfortunately, she didn't appear to understand that she was being mocked, which kind of took the fun out of it. "We're having a New Year's party, counselor," Cragen explained, taking pity on the ADA. "We were just sharing our New Year's resolutions."

"I resolve not to get so messed up when someone from my 'hood gets all up in my business, you know what I'm saying?" Fin asked. Everyone nodded as though they did, in fact, know what he was saying.

Elliot went next. "This year, I resolve to stop beating up the suspects."

"That's great!" Olivia enthused. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Well, it was really my court-appointed therapist's idea," Stabler admitted. 

"Even so, it'd be really great if you stopped violating suspects' civil rights," Casey said gratefully. "It would make my job a lot easier."

"We could make your job so easy a hamster could do it, and it would still be challenging for you," Munch said under his breath.

Olivia jumped in quickly before Casey could work out that she'd been insulted. "I resolve to stop taking cases personally, and letting my emotions get in the way of my judgment."

Casey, basking in the warm feeling of inclusion, cleared her throat. "I have a resolution too," she said shyly. "I resolve do better at my job this year. I'm going to stop showing up at crime scenes and acting like a know-it-all. I'm going to learn a bit more about trial procedure. I'm even," Casey paused for emphasis, "going to learn the difference between a mistrial and a continuance."

Everyone clapped in appreciation, except for Olivia, whose face crumpled. Elliot, ever attuned to his partner, asked "Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia choked back a sob. "It's just that, well, Alex didn't need extra studying to learn basic legal terms!"

Casey's previous good humor evaporated, and she stamped her foot in frustration. "Alex, Alex, Alex!" she exploded. "I really wish that you'd stop comparing me to your precious dead ADA. What exactly did the famous Miss Cabot have that I don't?"

"Courtroom skills, a law degree that didn't come out of a crackerjack box, fashion sense..." Olivia rattled off without taking a breath.

Casey's (somewhat pronounced) nostrils flared. "Well, at least the detectives back in felonies knew not to go into a hostage situation without backup!" 

"Ladies, let's not fight," Elliot said half-heartedly. In truth, he'd been hoping that the argument would degenerate into a wrestling match, but as that looked unlikely he decided to step in. "Why don't we all go out for a round of drinks?"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears again. "Alex used to love drinks!"

With that, Casey launched herself at the detective. The two women went down in a tangle of flailing limbs, while the men looked on appreciatively. The phone rang, and Captain Cragen answered it without taking his eyes off the catfight in progress on the floor.

Cragen listened grimly (and with difficulty, due to Casey's howl of protest when Olivia bit her ear). Hanging up the phone, he clapped his hands in an attempt to attract attention. "I hate to break up this love fest, but someone has to go down to Battery Park. A woman was found raped and unconscious."

Olivia, momentarily distracted from pulling Casey's hair, looked up. "She was raped?" she asked, a lump catching in her throat. "Just like my mother!" Delivering one final kick to Casey's shins, Olivia got up and stalked out the door, prepared to deliver justice to all women everywhere.

Elliot grabbed his coat. "Come on, let's go find the son of a bitch that did this and beat the crap out of him."

Casey scrambled to her feet and scurried after the detectives. "Wait for me! I want to go to the crime scene to see if I can find something the CSU technicians missed!"

Cragen looked at his watch to determine the exact time everyone had broken their resolutions. It was eight seconds after midnight.

"Better than last year," he mumbled, retreating to his office.


End file.
